


Breaking Routine

by happytimelouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 Harry, 2015 Louis, 2015 larry, Alternate Universe, Biking, Businessman Harry, Cute Louis, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Serious Harry, larry - Freeform, larry fluff, larry oneshot, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytimelouis/pseuds/happytimelouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when a strict routinely man meets a galaxy haired boy, they learn a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Routine

**Author's Note:**

> HI. So this is my first ever fully completed Larry story. Ever. So, its not the best and theres probably typos and mistakes everywhere but!!! It was fun to write and I definitely have other oneshots on the way so make sure to stay tuned :)

Harry stretched his arms and legs, shook himself out and hopped onto his bike that sat in his driveway. He sat atop the bike, balancing it between his legs as he threw his curls up into a tight bun on his head and knocked the sunglasses that sat there down over his eyes. The weather was breezy but hot when the clouds weren't in front of the sun, the 21 year old enjoyed it.  
He put one foot onto the pedal and pushed off into the street and started his ride.  
Harry rode every morning, the same route, same time. He even saw a few of the same people, a simple nod was all they shared, like a secret bikers code. He always stopped at the same stops and rode over the same bumps, it was all a routine and he'd been like that for a while. Order, routine, simplicity. He didn't like to go outside the lines or try many new things, it was just...simple. And Harry was a simple man.  
He was coming up to his turn into the park where he'd pass by the woman on the purple bike with long blonde hair and a heavier body. She was getting thinner, Harry reminded himself to compliment her if their speed of riding was slow enough to speak words to each other.  
She was having a fast day today, so he mentally noted to try again tomorrow.  
Harry closed his eyes as a brisk breeze blew over the park, causing a few the changing leaves of the season to fall slowly to the ground. He enjoyed Fall but Winter made him sad, because he couldn't count on his routine. But he pushed the thought aside as he continued forth on his route when-  
"Good morning!" A cheery, light voice spoke up ahead, but Harry couldn't quite make out who it was with all the trees lining the pathway. He'd never heard this voice, they'd never been here, Harry would have remembered a voice like that, surely. "Beautiful day isn't it?"  
Harry was intrigued but also irritated on a level, for this was not his routine and not what he was expecting. But he rode on forward.  
Around the bend someone new, someone very new, came riding down the path.  
It was a boy, quite shorter than Harry, with a loose tank top on and shorts that didn't quite match. His shoes were bright blue and his hair, well, could be seen from miles away. It was different shades of purple and blue, a wonder of colors atop a grinning face, it swooped over his eyes and seemed to shimmer in the sunlight.  
Harry was entranced. He didn't mind much that this man had interrupted his routine too much, he had a grin that could have lit up thousands of rooms and-  
"Ahhh!" Harry found himself tumbling off the pathway, falling off his bike and hitting the dirt hard. He squinted his eyes closed as the pain from the fall sunk in. This was definitely not what he had planned.  
"Oh my god," the same voice from the boy with the galaxy hair spoke, appearing to be coming closer. "Are-are you okay?"  
Harry opened his eyes and saw him, crouched over him, blue eyes locked right onto his own and hair of color hanging down.  
"I-I'm fine," Harry groaned, trying to lift himself up and the bike off himself. He had a few cuts and bruises from the fall on his arm and he was sure he was covered in grass and dirt.  
"Here, let me help," galaxy boy gripped the handles of the bike and pulled it off of him, quickly offering a hand to help him up.  
Harry took it hesitantly and allowed himself to be assisted off the ground and steadily to his feet.  
"Thanks," Harry said, brushing himself off. He looked past the man and watched as the man with a yellow bike and gray hair with a green helmet rode by, which Harry was supposed to pass at the bridge. It irked him that his routine was ruined, all because of a too beautiful man with galaxy hair caught him off guard.  
"Hey, no problem," there was a slight laugh in his voice. "Didn't know I could make men literally fall for me..."  
Harry immediately flustered, "Uh, I-"  
"Hey, you're bleeding," he pointed at his arm, there was a small cut from the fall that didn't hurt til he realized he had it. "Let me help."  
Galaxy boy ran back to his bike, reached into- was that a basket on the front of his bike? Harry found that endearing.  
He came back with a small, flat container in his hand and grabbed his wrist without even thinking twice, "Here, come."  
Harry followed obediently and was sat down at a picnic table right off the path.  
Harry watched has the boy opened up the container and pulled out a bandage and some other small medical things before shutting it close and holding out his hand for Harry's arm, so he stuck out his arm.  
"Was it the hair? To blinding?" He said as he worked on cleaning up his cut. "I thought maybe it might be too much for some people."  
"No, no," Harry insisted. "The only thing distracting about it is how lovely it looks."  
The boy stopped for a bit and looked at him for one second, two, "That's the kindest thing anyone has said to me," and he continued to tend to the wound.  
Harry flushed once again, "Well, its true."  
"If I'm going to be complimented I must know the complimenter's name," galaxy boy said with a sly smile as he plastered a bandage onto his arm.  
"Harry," his voice was calm. "And I guess I should know who I'm complimenting."  
"Louis," he grinned, holding out his hand. "Happy to meet you. Though, not sure I'm happy you fell."  
Harry laughed, "I'm not quite happy I fell either...Its your fault."  
"Me?" Louis scoffed teasingly, brushing his bangs dramatically out if his eyes. "Please, anyone would die to fall for me. Literally and figuratively," he winked.  
Harry bit his lip, holding back a grin. His mind suddenly flipped, reminding him he'd gotten sidetracked, remembering he had a routine. Routine, routine, routine. He looked at his watch, his ride would have been over by now, he'd have made a left turn on the park pathway which led straight to the main road and he'd make a left making sure he passed underneath the low hanging tree and back to his street and back home where his coffee would be done, his work starting in an hour.  
"I-I have to go," he spoke quickly, jumping off the bench he sat on and running to his bike. "T-thank you for the help...Louis," he said before hopping onto his bike and waving a farewell before riding off, not sure if galaxy boy had replied or waved back. And he felt a bit guilty, but he continued home, he had a routine to follow, no time for squabbling with cute park boys.  
\- -  
Luckily he made it home in time to shower and grab a coffee, but no breakfast, and make it to work on time.  
His day was the same, answer calls, say hello to Deborah who brought drinks and small snacks to the meetings that were held every 10am, do some paperwork, send important emails, pack up, and go home.  
Routine. He didn't want to break his routine. He had a stable job, a nice house, decent friends (or acquaintances he'd chat with on his break for coffee), he was fine, he didn't need to make things messy.  
Weekends were different, but routinely of course, wake up a little later, bike, breakfast, read, tea, shopping, lunch, walk around town, head home, read, dinner, watch television, ready self for bed, sleep.  
Harry wasn't sure he enjoyed it. It was predictable and he always knew what was happening when and what to expect a lot of the times, which sure, was nice. But he always felt like something was missing.  
10 o'clock was in an hour and he'd sleep only to wake up and start again, so he set off for his nightly routine and went to bed.

The next morning he pulled his bike out of the garage, sat on top of it, pulled his hair into a tight bun and flipped on his sunglasses, setting off for his route.  
He remembered to compliment purple bike when she was close, but she was having another fast day so he mentally noted to try again tomorrow.  
He made his way along the path parkway, he rounded the bend where he had fallen, skid marks were on the ground from it as he ride past it. His mind seemed to wander, he wondered if he'd run into Louis again. He certainly was a sight to look at and he wondered if he would bike routinely as well. That would be a good addition to his routine for sure.  
But as he rode further past their meeting point he didn't ride by with loud good mornings and compliments to mother earth. Instead it was quiet as usual. It almost seemed weird until-"Hello!"  
He looked ahead to see Louis biking in an oddly fashion, speeding up then slowing down drastically over and over again to stop and say hello or to look at something he saw. But Harry frowned, he was riding on the wrong side of the pathway, and he knew the biking rules. And Louis was breaking a lot of them. Harry realized Louis had his eyes closed and wasn't slowing down his speed so Harry tried to turn quickly, "Louis! Watch-"  
CRASH!  
You have got to be kidding me, Harry thought. He felt his stomach clench just knowing his routine was slowly being ruined by the second.  
"Jesus Christ," Louis said, as he sat in shock on the ground, eyes wide but a side smile on his lips. "Looks like I fell for you now, Harry."  
Harry's lips formed a straight line as he jumped up off the ground, his bike thankfully not on top of him this time. He didn't say a word as he lent a hand to Louis, helping him up off the pavement.  
"Hey, sorry, got really caught in the day there I guess," Louis said sheepishly, rubbing his arm where he hurt it from falling.  
"Y-you keep messing up my...my routine," Harry's voice was heated with a bit of anger.  
"What?" Louis spoke, accent thick and full of confusion.  
"Nothing, I-just" he huffed, picking up his own bike and sitting atop it. "I have places to be and things to do and-and you're interrupting the routine."  
"Oh," hes once cheery, energetic voice now a quiet and silent one, the word itself came out as quiet as a breath. His expression turned a bit grim and he nodded, "I understand. Ok." 

He picked up his bike and brushed himself off and quickly left without another word. Harry felt his heart sink a bit, he felt terrible for the way he acted.

 But his mind flipped a switch and he was set on putting the routine back in order, and that he did. The day went smoothly and free of any major interruptions to his day.

\--

It had been a week since the last he run into Louis, the boy with galaxy hair. And Harry found himself looking out for him on his path, on his routine, but no cheery voice and bright hair, nothing. And he felt bad. 

On his route today he came around the bend where they usually collided and frowned looking ahead and not seeing or hearing Louis. Which struck him a bit odd, he barely knew this man but he was enamored with him anyways, maybe it was his smile, or his wit, maybe his quick actions to be so kind. His mind kept switching back to the thought of his day, the things he had to do and get done. It almost felt like a battle sometimes, when thoughts he wanted to have got clouded by the thought of ruining a day that could have been spent working for a great job and a good home with a future of safety. 

He focused back on the path and riding forward went something caught his glance in the park field to his right, people walking dogs and some having picnics or just lying in the sun sat a bright haired boy next to a bike on the grass. Harry came to an abrupt stop. 

He hopped off his bike and ran with it beside him through the grass towards Louis. He dropped his bike in front of him, and looked down at him. He looked back up with a squint in his eye and just locked eyes with him, a neutral expression on his face.

"H-hey," Harry said with a shaky breath, realizing he didn't actually know what he was going to say or do. 

"Hello. Henry, was it?" Louis replied, clearly making him know he was a bit mad at him.

Harry took a breath, making sure not to get angry and say something rude again, "No. Harry."

"Right, right," his lips formed into a thin line, he looked down and back up at him again. "Why are you here?"

"To....To say sorry," Harry said quietly.

The two were silent for about thirty seconds before Louis scoot over on the blanket he had been sitting on and gestured for him to sit down. Harry was taken aback by his invitation but took a seat next to him willingly.

"I was...really rude last week, and like, we barely know each other and that was uncalled for-"

"I forgive you, its okay."

Harry blinked at him, surprised by his sudden forgiveness, "Wait...I wasn't finished..."

"It was an overreaction on my part. I know people like you," Louis looked down at his hands in his lap.

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'people like me'...?"

"A good person," Louis looked at him, a gentle look on his fave. "but a person who gets too caught up in a routine to experience life. Fun even."

Harry watched as Louis spoke, he could tell his tone was tinged with sadness, "And how do you know?" His voice was defensive, but he didn't feel bad about it this time. He was judging him and making assumptions. But was he onto something?

"I used to be really routine-oriented. Started during college, wanted to be a straight A student and never miss classes and then...shit happened. I lost someone and cause I was so obsessed with making sure every bit of my life was perfect I missed a lot of time with them," Louis was just spilling this out onto him, but he didn't mind much. He knew when people needed to say something that they needed to say it. He understood it was tough. He also understood he was in the same position. "I saw me in you and thought...maybe you'd be a not so good person to be around. But...you are, you just don't take the time to express that."

Harry just listened, he didn't really know what to say. It hit him so hard what this stupid, beautiful, galaxy haired boy he only met a week ago had said. 

And then he was crying.

"Oh god, I'm such an idiot! That was so rude, I'm so sorry," Louis turned towards him.

Harry put his head in his hands as he felt Louis' hands grip his shoulders, "You're so, so right."

"What?" Louis said in his cartoon, high pitched voice. "I was just...rambling, I didn't mean to make you feel like shit, like, ninety percent of that sounded like utter bullshit."

Harry actually managed a laugh, "You just told me what I've been denying my entire life. And now that I hear it out loud...I couldn't agree more."

Louis gripped Harry's shoulders tightly before brushing a strand of his curls out of his face, "Don't kick yourself about it, alright? Look, after I got my shit together I feel so good, so free. Free to do things I haven't done or wanted to do but couldn't."

Harry shook his head, "I can't do that."

Louis frowned, "Now don't get yourself down about it, with that attitude of course you can't. It takes time, lovey, really. And you, you can do it, I can just tell by looking at you."

Harry looked down, Louis' grip on his shoulders still tight, his eyes were still full with tears and he knew he probably looked sickly from crying but he took a deep breath. Then he kissed him. Surprisingly his lips were soft and tasted sweet as if he used a flavored lip balm which Harry found endearing. It was a pleasant, warm, and beautiful kiss and he felt Louis relax into it, but then quickly pull away.

"Sorry," Harry whispered, pulling back in distance.

"Why'd you kiss me?" He asked, less shocked than Harry expected.

"I thought...I thought I'd start early. I've...never kissed anyone before and-because I never made time for someone I've actually wanted to kiss."

"Oh," Louis said softly, but then a big goofy smile appeared on his face. "So you actually wanted to kiss me? How long has that been going on? I barely know you, at least buy me a drink first."

Harry grinned, feeling actually quite good, "Maybe I will."

Louis' laugh reduced to a smile and he nodded, "That would be lovely. Are you...doing anything today?"

Harry pondered for a second, "No...no I'm not. We could do something, like, now if you'd like."

"What? Now?" Louis laughed. "I hope my advice didn't make you decide to quit your job."

Harry chuckled, "No, no. I've never missed a day of work, really...One day with me gone won't kill them. Or me, for that matter."

"Huh," Louis crossed his arms. "This could be fun, and I know what we should do first."

"Really? What?"

"Dye your hair," Louis grinned devilishly.

Harry's eyes widened, "Lets start with something a bit easier. How about...Coffee?"

"Hmmm, I guess thats good too."

**Author's Note:**

> IF you liked this fic, please do kudos and comment your thoughts!  
> 


End file.
